Forum:2006-11-09. On the Lam/Family Man, by epicpiefight7
epicpiefight7, 11/9/2006 8:45 AM :On a whim, I decided to look at the Nicktoons network site since I've never been there before, and I took a look at their schedule. I noticed that "On the Lam/Family Man" is showing this morning (Thursday), apparently at 6:00 am. Now, this is pretty short notice. (Indeed, why am I up right now?) But this would be the perfect time for someone to record this episode. (Since it is missing from Arnold's Eyes.) I'd record it myself, but I don't have a TV. ---- tonyd1983, 11/10/2006 2:27 PM :Are all the episodes of HA! availiable to watch on Arnold's Eyes? That sounds good! Whereabouts on the site do yougo to download them, does anyone know? ---- GräfinZahl, 11/10/2006 2:46 PM :>Are all the episodes of HA! availiable to watch on Arnold's >Eyes? Yes, except for On the Lam. Just go to this page: http://www.geocities.com/haepisodes/episodes.html Select a season, and then the episode you want. Then click the Download Episode button (above the screenshot). ---- tonyd1983, 11/10/2006 3:00 PM :Right, thanks! GrafinZahl, you say you're based in Germany. Does the German Nick still show HA! regualrly where you are? They show it over here in Britain where I am still, between 2.00-3.00 pm, on Nicktoons TV. ---- unluckystunt, 11/10/2006 3:02 PM :I set my parents' DVR (only their TV gets Nicktoons Network, grr) to record Hey Arnold so hopefully it got that episode... the issue now is getting it from the DVR to my computer. I'll try tinkering with it this weekend. Kim ---- ioxmo, 11/10/2006 3:15 PM :I probably have it recorded somewhere... I did quite a few, but I don't have any video capture card or anything. ---- GräfinZahl, 11/10/2006 4:44 PM :>Right, thanks! GrafinZahl, you say you're based in Germany. >Does the German Nick still show HA! regularly where you >are? Well, it's hard to tell. Most of the time it goes like this: Nick puts Hey Arnold! on there schedule, their website says they're gonna show it at least for the next four weeks, but what they actually do is that they only show HA! for one week or less and then suddenly replace it with Danny Phantom or Spongebob. They don't update the online schedule either. So you never know if Arnold is gonna be on or if it had just been replaced again. It's driving me crazy! You know, I don't have a TV so I record the show via onlinetvrecorder.com. That's a free service where you can program a show from German television you would like to see and after it was on you can download it. So, when you want to download the file you're assigned a queue position and on busy days it can take up to 2-3 hours until your download starts. Can you imagine how annoying it is to wait that long for your file, only to find out that you didn't get an HA! ep but just another episode of Spongebob or Winx Club? -_- ---- Cool, 11/10/2006 11:34 PM :Any luck yet on anyone getting the ep? I'm so close to burning my DVDs. ---- Flank17, 11/14/2006 3:30 PM :Ok, there is "On the Lam/Family Man" episode and I can officially say now that the episodes section is completely finished. It've been almost a year since I and Hannah began to do it. It was a hard, but also a pleasant work. Credit for the last episode goes to Kikasama. Thanks Kikasama! http://www.geocities.com/haepisodes/515.html There also is Kikasama's "Breathless" fan video available in full size, I suggest to download. http://www.geocities.com/haepisodes/Kikasamavideo.html And one last notice, if anyone would want to upload some files on Filefront, don't EVER upload the same files, that I, or someone else have already uploaded, because doubles will be deleted and someone will lose his files. ---- GräfinZahl, 11/14/2006 6:28 PM :Cool. Now I can finally burn my third HA! DVD. I just watched On the Lam and to be honest, I never realized that you can see Sid's and Stinky's mothers in this ep. O_O ---- Cool, 11/14/2006 11:59 PM :THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Perhaps she can get the rest of the episodes King RTS had and reupload them with closing credits and better picture/sound. Stephen